<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tohru's Adventures with Erotica by Kyotrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373100">Tohru's Adventures with Erotica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyotrash/pseuds/Kyotrash'>Kyotrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Loss of Innocence, Oral Sex, Sex Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyotrash/pseuds/Kyotrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru and Kyo have been dating for a couple of months and their physical intimacy hasn't progressed past tame make-out sessions. But when innocent Tohru stumbles across Shigure's Erotic novel, that might be about to change. Confused by her new feelings and less than pure thoughts, she confides in Kyo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tohru Discovers Erotica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tohru Honda was spending her Sunday morning the same way she always did, cleaning. She wiped an arm over her sweaty brow as she surveyed the now clean living room, sighing as she caught her breath. She shook her head fondly as she spotted the messy floor of Shigure’s room, a towel spilling onto the living room from his room. She picked it up and moved into the dark room, depositing it on his desk chair. She turned to leave but was halted by a bright red cover winking at her from his desk. She picked it up, her eyes widening as she took in his name shining proudly on the cover. She opened the book curiously, wondering why Shigure didn’t show his books off to anyone who would listen. A shriek escaped her as she saw the phrase “hard member”. She shut the book with a snap, suddenly in urgent need of a shower to cleanse her disrupted aura. She whipped her head around, her posture relaxing as she confirmed that she was still alone in the Sohma household. Curiosity sinking its claws into her, she opened the book up again timidly, this time reading from the beginning of the page:</p><p>He backed her up against the wall, his hands coming up to cage her in, on either side of her face. Tohru stilled, a foreign warmth filling her body as she remembered Kyo bringing his fist down on the wall above the head, in what she now realised was not only an act of protection but of possession. A small smile broke out as she took stock of how far they’d come, now officially dating for three months, blissfully happy. Her eyes fell back onto the page, determined to continue. “Don’t you realise how much I want you? How much my body craves yours?” Her eyes darted along the words greedily, eagerly awaiting the next sentence. One of his long fingers caressed a line down the side of her face, his finger slowly tracing her slightly open mouth. “Do you not realise that you want me to? That your body is craving the pleasure that only my body can provide?” Before she could rebuke his claim, he bent his head down and claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss, devouring her unspoken words with his greedy lips.</p><p>Tohru could see Kyo in front of her in her mind's eye, his orange eyes flickering like a fire roaring out of control. Fictional Kyo kissed her passionately, sucking on her bottom lip and drawing gasps and moans out of her like he was playing the piano. Tohru brought her hand up to her mouth and dropped the book, wondering why she was imagining such a passionate kiss from Kyo. So far, their kisses hadn’t progressed much beyond lazy make-out sessions when they had the house to themselves. His kisses were always full of love and warmth, the kind that reminded her of rainy autumnal afternoons, not the passionate, lustful kisses her imagination had just bombarded her with. Her heart was beating in a staccato rhythm in her chest, like a cadged butterfly waiting to get out. She frantically rubbed her palms of her sky blue skirt, wondering why they had gotten so sweaty. Her stomach felt tight, a guilt building as her mind tried to imagine Kyo undressing her, kissing each inch of skin that was revealed to him. She was not ignorant about human desire, she knew how babies were made and that there was more to love than a strong feeling. But knowing and experiencing lust was a whole separate thing and thoughts of her tainting her pure love for Kyo rippled through her. She imagined the disgust on his handsome face as she told him that she had been imagining him in a compromising position. “I thought you loved me for who I am, not my body.” fictional Kyo said, his voice low and hurt. She shook her head violently, knowing that Kyo would never react like that. She stormed through the house on a mission, knowing that she had to tell Kyo about all of this, that he was the only one to help her with her confusion and guilt. She found him in his room reading a book on Martial Arts, his head shot up in alarm at her sudden entrance.</p><p>“Tohru, what’s wrong?” he asked, concern etched into his voice. She stopped at the foot of his bed, her bottom lip quivering, her eyes glued to the wooden floor.</p><p>“I was cleaning in Shigure’s room and I found one of his books and I got curious and I read some and then I started to have weird thoughts and I got scared so now I’m here.”</p><p>Kyo laughed kindly, his eyes softening. “Slow down you dummy. Come sit by me and explain some more.” She moved stiffly, still refusing to meet his eyes.</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything Tohru? Remember, you can talk and I’ll listen” She nodded, words escaping her. Realisation dawned on Kyo. He sat bolt upright, jostling Tohru a bit in the process. “Wait, you got yourself worked up over one of Shigure’s books? Was it one of his pervy ones?” She risked a glance at him, relief flooding through her as she found no judgement on his handsome face. She nodded, a flush warming her cheeks as her eyes darted down to his lips on their own accord. He chuckled warmly, gently placing a hand over her own. “Anyone would have weird thoughts reading that idiot’s writing. What sort of thoughts were you having?” She summoned up all her courage, her hand clenching into a fist under his.</p><p>“I started having impure thoughts, based on the bit I read. It made me feel weird.” Kyo squeezed her hand, his other hand gently stroking her hair.</p><p>“Tohru, you know that there’s nothing wrong with having impure thoughts?” If anyone else had said those words she knew they would be condescending, but her beloved Kyo never spoke down to her and times like this made her extremely grateful for that.</p><p>“I know, I’m just not used to having them. It made my body feel weird and I felt guilty for who I was having them about.” Kyo stiffened next to her, his hand frozen in her hair.</p><p>“Were the thoughts about someone other than me?”</p><p>She turned to look at him head-on, surprised to see worry flickering over his face.</p><p>“Of course not! I only think of you, Kyo!” A look of pure joy and relief washed over him, his hand moving from her hair to caress her cheek tenderly.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it! So why would that make you feel guilty?” he asked, his head tilted to the side.</p><p>“You mean so much more to me than any feelings of lust, so to think of you in such an impure way made me feel like I was being rude to you.” Kyo leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Oh Tohru, any lustful thoughts you were having about me are not only allowed but they are natural. Yes, love is a pure and beautiful thing, but love and lust come hand in hand. Wanting me in a sexual way doesn’t mean you don’t truly love me, it actually means you want to express your love for me in all the ways there are.” Tohru’s eyes widened, her heart jackhammering in her chest. She’d always imagined that Love and Lust operated on two separate spheres, never considering that they could cohabitate together.</p><p>“I always hoped that you’d be able to see me in that way as well, but I was always willing to have a non-physical relationship with you if that’s what you needed. I love you and this means I want to be - umm - in-intimate with you but I would never want you to do something you didn’t want to.” She giggled as she took in his stammering, the colour of his face rivalling his hair, relieved that she was not the only one to be embarrassed to talk about intimacy. Suddenly, the implication of his words hit her.</p><p>"So you think of me in that way too, Kyo?" He gulped, hunched up like a cat ready to flee.</p><p>"Yes, I do. But it doesn't mean that I will rush you to act on your new feelings!"</p><p>“I know you’d never pressure me Kyo, thank you for explaining this to me.” He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly pleased with himself for managing to placate a nervous Tohru. He turned to face her abruptly, a question dancing in his wide eyes.</p><p>“So what impure thoughts were you having?” You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, was just curious.”</p><p>She glanced down to his lips once again, frantically looking back into his eyes as she wondered how best to answer his loaded question.</p><p>“I- want to tell you Kyo, especially now I know there’s nothing wrong with having those types of thoughts.” She took a few deep breathes, her hands turning into fists in her lap.</p><p>“I was imagining you kissing me really passionately and then undressing me and kissing me all over,” she said, her words barely audible. Kyo swallowed loudly, his pupils blown and hands in fists to match hers.</p><p>“Well, that sounds pretty tame considering the weird stuff Shigure probably writes.” His words hung in the air, the silence heavy between them.</p><p>“I stopped reading before it got really graphic, I was too busy feeling guilty.”</p><p>“I see. Well, you must have enjoyed what you imagined for it to cause you to feel so worried you had to come to tell me about it.”</p><p>“I did, but that just made me feel even more guilty as I really love our innocent kisses, I didn’t want you to think I was unhappy with the way things are.” Kyo huffed out a breath and moved slowly closer to her on the bed.</p><p>“Haven’t I told you that it’s ok to want more sometimes? To be selfish every once in a while?”</p><p>“Yes, but -!”</p><p>“No buts! It’s not an insult to me to want more passionate kisses. If anything it’s a compliment that you want to do more intense make-out sessions with me.” He looked at her with such pure longing that she felt like it would burn a hole right through her.</p><p>“Tohru, have you not considered that I want to kiss you more passionately too?” Her mouth fell open, she knew Kyo loved her and it had crossed her mind that boys view sex in a different way to girls but she had never really seen herself as possessing sex appeal in the way like Rin did. “I’ve been holding back from getting more passionate with you as I didn’t want you to go all Tohru on me and put my feelings above your own.” He closed the gap between them, their legs pressed together. “But now I know you want me in the same way, there’s nothing stopping us from being a bit more passionate, don’t you agree?” he said, his words dropping from his lips like honey. Shivers wracked her body as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek yet again, his touch firmer this time. “When you were imagining me kissing you more passionately, was it something like this?”</p><p>He slowly brought his head closer to hers, her stomach clenching in what she now realised was anticipation. His lips met hers, soft at first, in the familiar dance they knew all so well. His hand slipped from her cheek to bury itself in her hair as he tilted her head slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue meeting hers with firm strokes. A moan escaped her, causing him to smile, which she felt against her lips. He sucked lightly on her tongue, the hand in her hair gripping tightly, as he fought to hold onto his control as moans began to fall more freely from her. He pulled back slightly to bite her bottom lip gently, his tongue sweeping over her lip to soothe the nipped area. He retreated back to survey the damage, smug as he took in Tohru’s flushed face, taking in her panting heavily and dazed.</p><p>“Y-yes something like that.” He chuckled and lay his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as if committing this moment to memory.</p><p>“I never thought I’d be grateful for Shigure’s pervy writing. I think maybe we should read some more of it, together.” Tohru’s heart skipped a beat, the prospect of reading even more heated scenes and with the love of her life no less, filling her mind. As she took in the look of pure desire on Kyo’s face, proud of herself for causing such a response in the man of her dreams she grabbed onto her newfound self-assurance, looked him dead in the eye and replied,</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tohru and Kyo's Explorations with Erotica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since Torhu had made her surprising discovery. She now noticed how handsome Kyo looked when she came to wake him up in the mornings, his hair in disarray like an orange halo around his head. She’d nearly melted into a puddle on the floor when she had passed him in the hallway, a towel wrapped around his waist. Her eyes followed the water droplets that sashayed down his chiselled body. She hastily made an excuse and walked quickly passed him before her face turned scarlet. She was now always aware of his movements like she was a sunflower and he was the sun. Her heart rate skyrocketed when she caught sight of him finishing up a session at the dojo, the muscles in his back and arms rippling as he moved powerfully yet gracefully. As usual, Kyo had picked up on the change to Tohru’s behaviour and had pushed Shigure’s book towards her one evening when they were studying in her room. </p><p>“I think it’s about time we read some of this together if you want to?” She gulped and nodded, not trusting her voice to utter anything intelligible. Kyo opened up the book around a quarter of the way through and shuffled closer to Tohru so she could see. “I found a passage that was more advanced than what you read before but nothing too intense.” Warmth filled her chest at the thought of Kyo reading the book late at night, his eyebrows knitted together as he hunted for the perfect passage to ignite Tohru’s newly awakened passions without spooking her. “Should we sit on your bed to read it?” She nodded again and they awkwardly shuffled over to the bed, the tension thick in the air. He pointed to the beginning of the lefthand page and explained: “I thought it would be best if we didn’t read it aloud, that would be so embarrassing.” Tohru giggled as she imagined Kyo stumbling over words like “bosom” and “member”, half wishing that she could witness it someday. He reached over and gently tapped her forehead with his knuckles. “Hey, you’re imagining me reading it aloud and messing it up aren’t you!” She turned to look at him wide-eyed, taken aback at his seemingly very real ability to read her mind. </p><p>“I think you’d read it very well Kyo, I just think you’d be embarrassed as I would be!” His anger dissipated like air leaving a balloon as he looked at Tohru’s frantic expression, his smile soft and his eyes fond. </p><p>“I’m teasing you Tohru, there’s no way I could look Shigure in the eye if I read his nonsense out loud!” Relieved, she turned to the passage in question, curiosity replacing her concern: He sat up against the headboard, her back pressed tightly against his chest as his large hands explored her ample bosom thoroughly. Tohru’s legs clenched as images of Kyo squeezing her breasts over her school uniform shone brightly in her mind. She’d wondered what it would feel like to have his strong hands fondle her, her impure thoughts occurring more and more often as the days passed. All too aware of Kyo’s presence next to her, she zeroed in on the words in front of her. “I could spend all day touching you. You feel exquisite.” he breathed seductively, pinching her nipples as he began to suck love bites into her neck, causing her to writhe in his lap. </p><p>Tohru was brought out of her concentration by a pressing question. She turned to Kyo, his head snapping around to look at her. “Kyo-kun, did you pick this passage because you want to do this to me?” He spluttered and rubbed the back of his neck, unable to meet her inquisitive gaze. </p><p>“I meant it when I said I thought it would be a good thing to try for your sake, but I would be lying if I said I haven’t wanted to try this with you as well.” She looked down at her chest and frowned, worried that her breasts wouldn’t be as “ample” as Shigure’s protagonist. </p><p>“Mine aren’t an impressive size or anything though, why would you be excited to try that with me?” Kyo took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles. </p><p>“Tohru, I love you, but you really are clueless sometimes.” Tohru’s heart fluttered, well aware by now that reprimanding her was his love language. “There’s so much more to b-b - that part of you than there size. I will enjoy touching them because they are yours Tohru, not because they look like something out of porn.” Emboldened by his reassuring words, Tohru shuffled back until she was lying on her back. She lifted a hand and beckoned to Kyo. Mouth hanging open he moved over to her in a rush. </p><p>Another week passed and Tohru had played the first time Kyo had touched her breasts over and over again in her mind. He had been so gentle, gradually getting firmer as Tohru began to let out little sighs of pleasure, her stiff nipples being the signal he was waiting for to give them the proper attention he had craved. Nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of his mouth closing over her nipple and sucking experimentally. Her hand flew to his hair as he began to lightly pinch her other nipple, her legs turning to jelly. She dropped the dish she had been cleaning in the sink with a clatter, hoping that tonight would be their next foray into Shigure’s weird yet useful prose. Luckily for Tohru, Kyo popped his head around her door later that evening, a suggestive smile on his face, one eyebrow raised in a provocative question as he showed her the infamous red cover. The next passage Kyo had selected involved the woman stroking the man’s “pulsing member”. Kyo’s questions of if this was too much too soon for Tohru were cut short with her pushing him back onto her covers, causing Kyo to thank his lucky stars yet again for letting him encounter such a kind and determined young woman. Being the considerate gentleman that he is, Kyo let her take complete control, soft grunts leaving him as she curiously stroked him over his boxers. </p><p>“You’re hard already!” Tohru breathed out, stunned. </p><p>“Of course I am, the love of my life is touching me. It would be weird if I wasn’t, I am young after all!” She had shut him up by taking him out of his boxers and staring at him in awe. Reading about a man’s “special parts” was one thing, but seeing Kyo’s cock was another thing entirely. Before he could grumble that she was staring for too long, she began to stroke him properly. “Just like that Tohru, a bit tighter.” Always eager to please, she fulfilled his request and was rewarded with a loud moan. He fought through the hazy pleasure to open his eyes, smiling fondly at Tohru’s look of pure concentration as she continued to stroke him rhythmically up and down. She soon became more confident, her hand moving faster and faster, causing Kyo to grit out a “Stop!”. He quickly explained to a worried Tohru that he needed her to stop because he was going to cum soon and didn’t want to make a mess or take her by surprise. Tohru nearly made his heart stop as she reminded him that he can be selfish too and asked him sweetly if he wanted to cum in her mouth. Eyes bugging out of his head, she reminded him that despite having only awakened her sexual desire recently, she had been aware of what sex entailed for a while now. He simply nodded dumbfounded as she carefully took him into her mouth, lightly sucking and exploring the head with her tongue. She looked up and saw his head thrown back in pleasure, his eyes tightly shut and curses falling from his lips along with her name. Happiness filled her completely to see him so lost to the pleasure, the sight worlds away from the uptight, angry Kyo she had first met. He had soon spurted in her mouth and she had managed to swallow it all, pleased to have made him fall apart. </p><p>Just over another week later, they had barely started the next passage before Kyo was pushing her gently onto the bed to return the favour, her panties flying behind him as he bent down to explore her pussy with his tongue. She cried out, shocked at the onslaught of pleasure he had unleashed upon her. A smirk firmly on his lips, he pushed her legs further open and began to lick her with firmer strokes, like a cat licking up cream. After he had thoroughly ravished her swollen clit, she had shaken underneath him, getting to finally experience an orgasm rather than just read about it in Shigure’s books as the protagonist had orgasm after orgasm. At least Shigure made sure his female characters were just as satisfied as the men. </p><p>A month after she had first discovered Shigure’s shady writing, Tohru was getting frustrated. Sexually frustrated. She had never felt closer to Kyo, but as he kissed her forehead before leaving after they had both been satisfied, she was left feeling still not close enough. It was as though she had a constant itch under her skin, one that only Kyo could scratch. She loved that Kyo was being so patient with her, slowly introducing her to all the intimate acts lovers could experience together. But now, she wanted something and for the first time in her life, she was willing to ask for it. That evening, after checking that Shigure and Yuki were out of the house, she once again stormed over to his room, entering without knocking. He beckoned her over with a sly grin, the sight of him causing her breath to quicken instantly as she imagined all the things he would do to her tonight if she got her way. She joined him on his bed and got as physically close as possible, her resolve hardening as she smelled his woodsy aftershave. </p><p>“We’ve got the house to ourselves. I’ve found the perfect passage to read next, I think you’ll really-” she cut him off by placing a finger to his lips, his eyes latching onto hers in shock. </p><p>“You want me to be more selfish Kyo, well I have a selfish request. I want all of you Kyo” He stared at her in wonder like he was falling even more in love with her at that very moment. </p><p>“Well, I’ll have to reward you for asking for what you want.” Tohru could barely keep up as they moved in a flurry of motion. Kyo immediately kissed her passionately, his hands caressing every inch of her body as if he was a hungry man searching for sustenance. They removed each other’s clothes slowly, kissing each other’s bare skin as if committing their bare form to memory.<br/>
He slowly pushed her back onto the mattress, lightly sucking on her neck before giving her aching nipples some much-needed attention. He had placed a finger inside her, searching her face for any signs of discomfort. She expressed that it felt weird but good as he began to gently move it in and out of her. He lay butterfly soft kisses on her thighs as he added a second finger, broken sighs leaving her swollen mouth. Not long after a third finger was added, Tohru had breathed out a simple “Ready”. Kyo had rustled around in his bedside drawer before returning with a condom. The tension grew as he rolled it over himself before settling over her, bracing his weight on his hands that were on either side of her face. </p><p>“I’m so honoured that you trust me to take you through all of this over the last couple of weeks. I’m so glad that we get to experience it all for the first time together.” Tears trailed down her face as she remembered the time she had told him she didn’t want him to lock himself away during Cinderella-ish, how she had felt so far away from him, unable to express her true feelings even to herself. She thanked the universe that they were now firmly together, that they were about to eliminate the last bit of space between them. As he entered her for the first time, Tohru felt as though a piece of her soul was returned to her. Not that she was not her own person, mind you. More that she had been reunited with her long lost soul mate who had so nearly been taken away from her. When he fully settled inside her, he stared down at her breathlessly. His mouth hanging open, sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead and his eyes full of wonder and love.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Tohru nodded her head, clenching around him in a second confirmation that he could move. Gripping the sheets tightly, he began to move slowly, his eyes not leaving hers as he rocked in and out. He soon built up a steady rhythm, judging the speed of his movements by the volume of her noises of pleasure as she reached up to grab his back. As he leant down and pressed his forehead to hers, he finally realised that “making love” was so much more than a cheesy sentiment. With him and Tohru, it was a statement. As she urged him to move faster breathlessly and he agreed all too willingly, it felt as if their bodies were fighting to express the incomprehensible feelings that they felt for each other. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer as he adjusted his position, making him enter her deeper and deeper with every thrust. Her moans got louder and louder as her head thrashed about on the pillow. Needing to be even closer, he leant down and took her lips in a messy kiss, swallowing her moans and moaning in turn into her mouth. He broke away to brokenly choke out an “I’m close”. She responded by gripping his hair tightly in both hands and moving her hips to begin meeting his thrust for thrust. </p><p>“Cum inside me Kyo, I want to feel all of you.” As if his body had been waiting for her permission, his thrusts became wild and erratic as he pumped in and out of her before stilling and bursting inside of her with a guttural cry. He collapsed on top of her exhausted, her hands stroking his hair lazily as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Suddenly bolting upright he inquired,</p><p>“You didn’t cum yet Tohru did you? I’m so sorry” She laughed tiredly and kissed him with her remaining strength. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry Kyo, I loved watching you fall apart. You looked so free.” He smiled shyly, relieved to see no hint of pain or discomfort on her face. Springing into action he positioned himself between her legs and began to assault her clit with his tongue, lightly sucking it as he pumped one then two fingers inside her wet pussy. </p><p>“You’re so wet for me Tohru. Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me?” </p><p>She shrieked as he began licking her in earnest, his fingers moving at a relentless pace inside her. Still worked up from their lovemaking, she tumbled over the edge with a cry, her legs spasming as Kyo worked her through it, licking up any juices she gave him. Satisfied with his handiwork, he fell in a heap next to her, gesturing her to come and lay on his chest. They lay there with cheesy grins on their faces, fully satisfied and already planning what other things they could try together. They were interrupted from the afterglow with a smug voice coming from the doorway.</p><p>“So my novel was useful to you two after all?” Kyo sat up straight like a spooked cat as he saw none other but Shigure standing in the doorway, his book tucked under his arm. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Kyo asked indignantly, shielding Tohru from view with his back. </p><p>“I just came by to retrieve my novel now that it has served its purpose.” Cold dread slithered down Kyo’s spine as realisation dawned on him.</p><p>“You planned this, you perverted dog?!” </p><p>“Why yes, there’s only so much I could take of you two pining after each other,” Shigure said, rolling his eyes. “You should be thanking me really. With the rate you two were going, you wouldn’t have children at all.” Kyo went bright crimson and opened and closed his mouth like a distressed fish. </p><p>“You really need to stop meddling. Tohru and I are eighteen for god’s sake! We would have gotten there in our own time!” Shigure bowed at Tohru before taking his leave, his response barely audible down the corridor. </p><p>“I don’t doubt it, but where’s the fun in that?” </p><p>Kyo was left reeling, not sure whether it was more appropriate to feel angry or grateful to his cousin’s manipulative ways. “Would it be weird if I sent him a fruits basket?” Kyo wondered as he settled back against the covers, absentmindedly stroking Tohru’s hair.</p><p>chapter A/N: Thanks so much for reading part 2! I hope it met your expectations :) Do let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! I haven't written a fanfic in a whillleee and this is my first Fruits Basket fic!! I hope I did these amazing characters justice. I realised this would be too long for a one-shot so do let me know if I should write the second part.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>